


翻译-Round the Twist (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, shoot week
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: Shaw打赌输给了那个她最讨厌的黑客，这可一点儿都令人欣喜。
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 2





	翻译-Round the Twist (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Round the Twist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083722) by [kesdax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax). 



> This translation work is authorized by its original author.

“我都说过了，”Shaw不由分说地忽略了Root那讨厌的白眼，“他是就是个行凶的。”

Root正坐在副驾驶的位置上，“他不是。”

“是the Machine告诉你的？”Shaw怀疑的眯起了眼。

“不是，”Root说，“我就是觉得不是他做的。”

Shaw一点儿都不信，“哦得了吧。”

“你为什么觉得他有罪？”

Shaw耸耸肩，“眼神。”

Root嗤之以鼻，“你就凭眼神给人定罪？”

Shaw沉着脸，重新回头看着她们本该密切监视着的号码。

“好吧，那你又为什么这么肯定他是无辜的？”Shaw问。

Root慢慢开口：“不清楚诶……我就是这么觉得。”末了她又玩笑似地补了一句，“想玩点有趣些的东西么？”

“怎么有趣？”Shaw说，“100刀？”

Root做了个鬼脸，“谈钱就太无聊了。”

“好吧，你说怎么弄？”Shaw阴沉沉地说。

Root笑而不语。

“行，”Shaw说，“你赢了，一周都不许搞这些调情讽刺之类的东西。”在Root打算张嘴评论时又慌忙补了一句，“包括动作上的。”

Root笑得不怀好意。“好啊，”她慢慢地说，“但如果 _我_ 赢了，你得和我玩一个游戏。”

Shaw皱眉，“什么游戏？”

“我还没想好，”Shaw不喜欢Root此时嘴角的那个弧度，“但如果你拒绝的话……我会拿走你最爱的那把枪。”

“想得美，不可能。”Shaw咕哝着说，立刻便想伸手摸口袋检查那把枪是否还在，但最终忍住没动。

“你不是很肯定他有罪么？”Root说。

哦没错，Shaw _一点儿_ 都不喜欢她脸上那个笑容。

“我是很肯定。”Shaw说。

“那……”Root说，“成交么？”

在她们握手成交的时候，Shaw说：“你知道你输定了对吧？“

“换我的话，我可不敢那么肯定。”Root脸上的笑容更胜了。

*

“绝对不行。”Shaw说。Root从图书馆深处走了出来，背着手，脸上是一副洋洋得意的笑容，而Shaw毫不怀疑她不会喜欢接下来发生的事。

“Sameen，你赌输了。”Root看起来愉悦过了头，“愿赌服输……除非你想交出那把枪？”Root朝Shaw腰部的那把枪扫了一眼。

“好吧，”Shaw咬牙切齿地说，“你想玩什么？”

当Root把背后那盘东西拿出来时，Shaw轻轻的抱怨了一声。“扭扭乐？”Shaw的语调毫无起伏，“说真的？”

Root耸耸肩，“这是我唯一能找到的游戏。”

Shaw眯起了眼，“我甚至都不想问Finch为什么会有这东西。”

*

“说真的？”Shaw有咬牙切齿地说，“你的手就不能往别处放么？”

Root的手明显故意地从她的屁股上划了过去。Shaw现在的位置让她不太能看清另一个女人，但她十分确定Root正笑得十分开心。

“啊哦，”Root的语气一点儿都没有无辜的痕迹，“手滑了。”

“我还是不相信你没作弊。”Shaw一边嘟囔，一边前倾去转面前的转盘。Root的膝盖紧紧地抵在她的腰上，让她危险地晃了晃，好在最后没有摔倒。

“你就这样看我的，真是太令人伤心了。”Root说。

Root的语气里满是假过头的受伤，Shaw嗤之以鼻，一点儿没信。

“如果你真想让我作弊的话……”

Shaw几乎没听Root在说什么。她全心全意地看着自己的下一个目标，没有注意到Root的头在什么时候换了个方向、直接吻了上来。

Shaw僵住了，眼睛瞪了个溜圆。她一只脚还在空中，勉力维持了一会儿，但最后终于失去平衡，面朝上倒在了地上。

Shaw朝着正笑着的Root狠狠瞪了过去，那女人浑身都散发着一股胜利的气息。

“这个才叫作弊。”Root说。

“但这不代表你赢了。”Shaw抱怨道。

“Sameen Shaw，一天里连输两次，”Root一阵假笑，“谁会想得到呢？”

Shaw沉下了脸，“你没赢，你作弊了。”

“还想再玩一次么？”

“绝不可能。”Shaw咕哝道，在Root伸手来拉她时将对方的手拍开了。

“哦别这样，”Root说，“我把容易的那几轮让给你。”

“不。”Shaw咬牙切齿地从地上爬了起来，她就是个输不起的人，而且她也不打算掩饰。

“我保证这次不动手动脚。”Root说。

“不。”


End file.
